1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of metal wiring are disposed on a semiconductor substrate for transferring a signal and controlling operation of a device. The wiring is formed in an interlayer insulating film formed on the semiconductor substrate, and aluminum is widely used as a main material thereof.
Then, in order to improve an electromigration resistance (hereinafter, also referred to as EM) feature in a case where the aluminum is used, there is used the wiring in which titanium, titanium nitride, and aluminum are laminated from lower to upper layers in order.
By the way, in manufacturing of the semiconductor device, hydrogen processing (sintering) is performed, for example, to terminate a dangling bond in a semiconductor layer.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-153884 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1), there is disclosed a technique of suppressing titanium from adsorbing hydrogen during the sintering in a structure having the above-described wiring. Specifically, by forming an underlay layer below a layer of titanium in the above-described wiring structure of titanium/titanium nitride/aluminum, transmission of the hydrogen into a titanium film is suppressed, and an amount of the hydrogen being adsorbed on the titanium is decreased.
In the method described in Patent Literature 1, silicon nitride and titanium nitride are used as the underlay layer for preventing the transmission of the hydrogen on the titanium film. Between such films and silicon oxide, which is generally used as an interlayer insulating film, an interface stress is relatively large, whereby there is a possibility that the underlay layer may peel off from the interlayer insulating film in a process of forming the wiring.